


Chase

by Yankyo



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: Clone AU, Creampie, Fear Play, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasms, Impact Play, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pyramid head cosplay, Rape Roleplay, Silent Hill Nurse Cosplay, conglomerate au, gender neutral reader, its all consensual, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankyo/pseuds/Yankyo
Summary: Credit goes to Hax for putting this idea in my headYou’re chased through the manor by the executioner and his nurse
Relationships: Reader / Beetlejuice, Reader / Clone, Reader / Lex, Reader / Zhuk
Kudos: 18





	Chase

It was the sound that woke you up, the grating sound of steel on stone with heavy footsteps echoing down the hall. Startled, you jolted up in the bed, noticing quickly that your husband was nowhere to be found, which was strange, Zhuk never left you alone in the bed without at least telling you first. You pushed off the blankets, fumbling forwards in the darkness to the door, which you leaned up against to listen outside. The sounds had stopped, the silence so all consuming it was like a roar in your ears and for a moment, you found yourself wondering if it hadn’t just been another one of your nightmares before the door was ripped off its hinges and you were all but thrown forwards onto the marble floor before him. The creature that stood before you was  _ massive _ , clothed only in a bloody apron, blood streaked his body, caked on his rusted sword and on the massive helm he wore. As he took a laundering step towards you, a shadow at his side darted forwards, her head twitching unnaturally as she crept closer. She wore a nurse uniform that was similarly stained with blood, a knife glinting in the low light as it pointed at your trembling form, her head jerking as if trying to dislodge the bandages wrapped completely around her head. The nurse hissed, the sound making your skin crawl, but what had you scrambling backwards was the larger man raising that sword and bringing it down right in the place you once laid, sparks flying up as the sword skidded across stone. They regarded you for a moment longer, their message clear:  _ run.  _

You turned and began running before you could really get your feet under you, stumbling only once before you caught your balance and took down the halls. Fear helped you move faster, helped keep your feet moving even as your mind whirled with questions. Where had they come from? How could they get into the manor? Where was everyone else? Ice crept through your veins at the memory of all the blood, they couldn’t have killed your companions? Could they have? Not with all the protection in the manor, surely. The sound of the blade whirring through the air was your only warning before it slammed into the wall behind you, missing you by just a hair as it embedded deep into the wood. Your shriek echoed down the silent halls, bouncing back at you as if mocking you for screaming like that. The executioner behind you didn’t even seem to react, he simply yanked his sword free with one smooth pull as if slicing through butter and reached out for you with his other hand, blood still drying on his fingers.  _ No no no _ ! You swung wildly back, swatting the hand away before you were running again, not noticing that the nurse had disappeared from his side until a body slammed into yours. 

The nurse hissed, the sound rattling as she pinned you against the wall, her blade slamming into the wood besides your head.You regretted wearing so little to bed as her fingers brushed up your side, sticky with blood, soft, like a lover’s caress. Hot breath in your face, the thick smell of blood making you want to gag as the nurse leaned in, as if to kiss you, though all she did was brush the bandages against your cheek, her body pressing up against your much smaller one. Trembling, you tried to just stay still, turning your head to look down the darkened hallway until the sight of the hulking man made you panic once again. Bracing back against the wall, you shoved the nurse off with all the strength you could muster, ripping the knife from the hall to brandish threatingly at her, but the nurse simply regarded you with a slow tilt of her head, as if unbothered by the blade before her. You could try and attack this creature before you, but you knew you had no hope of beating the man slowly making his way towards you and so you instead ran, hoping to find someplace in the manor where you could make this an equal fight. 

Through the twisting halls you ran, half expecting to run into either one of your pursuers at any moment, but there was nothing. No sound of them following you and no glimpse of them in the halls you ran down. Eventually, you came to a panting stop, your lungs forcing you to lean against the wall and try to regain your breath. You were... by the study... you took a glance this way and that, looking for the attackers but only saw the empty, dark halls, and pushed the door open. The study was empty, the familiar smell of smoke making you relax despite everything. Usually, Zhuk would be in his chair by the fire, his cigar in hand, smoke rising from his lips as he urged you to come and lay in his lap. Your heart ached at the sight of the empty chair, worry rising within you. Zhuk was strong, a demon feared by many, but those  _ creatures _ , with all the blood covering their bodies... what would you do if something  _ had  _ happened? The mere thought filled you with an all consuming panic, your hands trembling so hard that the knife slipped from your fingers and fell to the ground with a clatter. You knelt down to pick it up, cursing under your breath all the while, only for a heavy hand to fall onto your shoulder and yank you back. 

Wide, scared eyes looked up to the large man before you, half expecting him to impale you on the sword he carried without a single thought, but he only looked back down on you before he knelt down to pick up the blade you had once carried. You had to find a way to escape, a way to weasel out from underneath him and run, but where were you to go? If you could manage to escape the manor, there were miles of woodlands surrounding them. You were trapped. He clearly wasn’t going to give you the chance to even try to escape, his hand was on you once again, grabbing onto the back of your neck to force you up on to your feet as he rose and then up into the air. 

“Don’t!” You yelped, your legs kicking uselessly in the air, but all you got for your efforts was a tightened grip and the cold bite of steel as he easily sliced through your clothing, pausing only to let the now useless scraps of fabric fall to the ground before he dropped the knife as well. His hand was cold, so unbearably cold, as it trailed up your thigh, squeezing only once when you dared to try and jerk back. You could see the blood on his hands on your skin, only half dry, congealed, cold. You were dropped without warning, falling to the ground with a soft grunt of pain before his hand was in your hair to force your head to look at him. You tried to pull away, your struggles renewing as you saw him reach down to tug his apron aside, letting you see his growing erection. To your horror, your struggles only made his cock twitch with excitement. Another set of hands slid over your shoulders,  _ the nurse _ , the smaller hands cupping your cheeks before forcing you to open your mouth almost too wide, but neither of them seemed to care when you whined in pain, no, the man before you only pulled you in closer until his cock brushed your lips. You groaned your protest, thrashing in their hold, but nothing you did stopped them from feeding his cock into your mouth, inch by painful inch until it was pressing at your throat. You could feel his eyes on you, though you couldn’t see him, you looked up at him, pleading with him to not, but all he did was tighten his grip and yank your head forwards once more, forcing his cock into your throat, making you swallow him down to the base. 

Slowly he began to use his hold on your hair to make you bob your head on his cock, always forcing you to swallow too much of his cock, letting you only take in the shortest gasps of air before yanking you right back down. Your mind whirled with the lack of air, your throat burned with the stretch. You had no doubt that anyone looking in from the outside would see your throat bulge each time he forced you to take him down to the base. His cock twitched in your throat, the precum already coating your throat. You prepared yourself for him to cum, but before he could, he threw you back into the arms of the nurse. The nurse held onto you, forcing your arms down by your side as she rose up and carried you back. You were bent over a soft surface, it took you a moment to figure out what it was but when you did, disgust and horror made you thrash. “No! Not here!  _ Please _ !” Not against Zhuk’s chair, not where you had so many good memories. The nurse plopped down in the seat, stroking your hair as if to placate you, but the move was anything but soothing as you felt that all too thick cock press against you from behind. The head of his cock rubbed against your entrance and he let out an amused rumble, the first real sound he made this entire time. He reached between your legs, rubbing his fingers along your sex, not for your pleasure, but to hold his fingers before you so you could see you arousal on them. Mortification and anger burned your cheeks, but before you could say anything, he forced those fingers into your mouth, making you taste dirt, sweat, blood, and your own arousal there. His cock was against you again, pressing insistently at your entrance before without any regard for your comfort, he pushed in far too deep, far too fast. If it weren’t for his fingers still pressing down your tongue, you might’ve screamed at the sheer stretch of him. Too big,  _ too big! _ Too much, too soon, but all you could do was take it. His heavy hand settled on your waist, easily holding you in place as he fucked you,  _ used you.  _ The nurse cooed over you, her soft hands trailing over your body, over your tense muscles, your arms, down to pinch your nipples, the touch achingly soft. The sound was the worst, your arousal and spit easing his way, the sound of skin against skin, your muffled moans, forcing you to hear your own pleasure as he took you. His hand wrapped almost completely around your waist as big as it was, the grip so tight it would leave bruises. If you lived that long. The nurse tugged her skirt up over her hips, spreading her legs before your eyes and cooed at you once more before you were forced down by your hair, your nose brushed against the wet fabric of her panties first, the nurse's thighs clamping down on either side of your head keeping you from moving back as your lips tasted the nurse's arousal. 

Each thrust from the executioner made you grind into the nurse's pussy, his fingers slipping from your mouth to pull the nurse's underwear aside and pet your head mockingly. The nurse moaned above you, her hips rocking up to milk the pleasure they took from their helpless captive. Your face was wet with the nurse's arousal, drool only adding to the wetness, and with a particularly savage thrust from behind, you couldn't help but moan out loud, your tongue lolling out to fully taste her. She tasted so  _ good _ . The executioner's cock stretched you out  _ exquisitely _ , the pain only heightening the pleasure, especially when he reached underneath to rub your sex in swift, rough circles. No. No, no, no,  _ no no no!  _ They  _ couldn't  _ make you cum, you  _ couldn't  _ be feeling good! But your struggles were useless, you were pinned between them, helpless to the mounting pleasure. Your protesting wail was ignored as he rubbed faster,  _ harsher _ , and you were forced to cum around his cock. He paused in his savage thrusts, seemingly just enjoying the way your walls rippled around him before he continued that same hard, rough pace as before. Too much! Too soon!  _ Fuck,  _ you were too  _ sensitive,  _ but he didn't care, your own body didn't seem to mind it all that much either as your orgasm finally came to an end and you felt yourself right on the cusp of another. You raised your hands as if to push away from the nurse, but they were easily pinned behind your back and tied with  _ something  _ you couldn't see. Your feet rose off the ground, helplessly dangling as the executioner lifted you up, using you like a toy. The nurse's moans rose in pitch, her chest heaving and her thighs quivering against your ears until they clamped down all the harder. She came. You were numbly aware of the nurse lifting your head, aware of the pain in your scalp as you were lifted by just your hair. You felt something against your lips,  _ the nurse's fingers _ , some part of your brain helpfully informed you. With a soft touch, the nurse ran her fingers through the mess she had left on your face, and then forced those fingers into your mouth, giggling softly as her helpless captive simply let your mouth open and your tongue loll out for her to use. 

The rough fabric of the bandages grazed against you skin as the nurse nuzzled against you, her hand trailing down over your chin and to your neck to clamp down  _ hard _ . You could only gape up at your attacker, dazed eyes pleading for mercy that wasn't coming as the grip tightened. Your brain whirred, lungs screamed, tears you didn't remember shedding slid down your cheeks and fell to the chair below them. The nurse let go, letting you cough and sputter, your breath a weak sob, a plea. The nurse tightened her grip again, letting go of your hair to instead slap you across the face, the pain returning some clarity to your brain - a clarity that you didn't want anymore. You didn't want to feel yourself squeezing around him anymore, didn't want to feel the pleasure that wracked through your body, didn't want to feel that all too familiar fuzziness in your brain as some weak willed part of you urged you to just  _ let go already _ . You  _ liked  _ being a toy after all. Wasn't this  _ better  _ than being killed? Just  _ enjoy  _ it. Like the  _ slut  _ everyone  _ knows _ you are. You were slapped again, the other cheek, the nurse loosened her grip and let you fall limply against the chair, the fight completely drained out of you. You were cumming again, but this time he didn't slow down, no, he  _ growled _ and tightened his grip on your hips, too tight, it hurt. He reached forward and pulled you up by your hair, making you look up at the nurse as his thrusts faltered, as he pressed his hips so firmly against yours, made you stare up at the nurse as you came  _ again _ , the spill of his seed inside of you forcing you over the edge one last time. You were dropped again, You didn't know how long you lay there, feeling the nurse pat your head, feeling his cock twitch and spurt inside of you. Feeling broken and dirty and  _ used _ . 

"You alright, uvazhayemyye?" Zhuk asked, his hand rubbing down your sweaty back soothingly, "we didn't push you too hard, did we?" You hummed in response, unable to help but yawn. 

"No, it was  _ perfect _ ." You sighed, but as he finally pulled out, you couldn't help the wince.  _ Fuck,  _ you were sensitive. 

"Come here, malen'kiy, let's get you in the bath." Lex pulled off her mask, shaking out her hair before she easily picked up your limp body. "You look about ready to pass out on us." You giggled softly, curling into the embrace happily. 

"I might, yall really fucked me up." You gave your husband a grin, admiring him as he pulled off the helm. "Where'd yall even get the get up? How'd you get him to  _ cosplay?"  _ Lex snickered now. 

"Told him you'd like it. Sides, what better way to chase you through the house and scare the shit outta ya than with Pyramid Head himself?" You couldn't help but agree. Even as Zhuk rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed cough. 

"I'm glad you liked it, but I can't wait to wash off this fake blood already." Despite his complaint, he was smiling at them, reaching out to caress your cheek and then ruffle Lex’s hair playfully. Your laughter echoing through the empty hall as the door to the study fell shut behind you. 


End file.
